Malloy and Hadford Christmas Oneshots
by creativebear234
Summary: Christmas Oneshots of the Beloved Malloys and Hadford Families. Very fluffy. Rated K for minor language


**_Hey guys, since its Christmas time, i figured it would be appropriate to write a Christmas one-shot for Jake and Eddie. Enjoy, and as usual, please read and review!_**

* * *

Snow was falling, cold enough to snow, but not cold enough to stick to the ground, and Eddie Malloy was sitting in the park, taking the beauty of it all in. She was sitting on a bench, and for a moment she closed her eyes, comparing reality to the perfect fantasy that filled her head. She was thinking how amazing it felt to have the stress of her exams off her back, and how much fun her and her sisters would have during the 12 days their school had off from break, and even...

"Eddie?" a voice sasked quickly bringing Eddie back to reality.

She opened her eyes and standing right in front her was none other than Jake Hadford. **_Jake Hadford: _**A boy who was in her class, who happened to live right next door to her, her lifelong enemy and also her lifelong crush, a boy who could make Eddie want to kill him, also, a boy who at some time, rarely ever though, made her want to kiss him. He could make her feel so special, and also so awful. He meant so much to her, and she wasn't quite sure why. Just the sight of him could make her smile and make her heart beat unbelievably fast. One boy, by the name of Jake Hadford, meant more to her than he would ever know.

"Eddie?" Jake asked, "are you alright?"

Making her think once again, she said, "Yeah, sorry. Just a little distant i guess."

"You guess?" Jake laughed. " Eddie, you've been starting at me for like five minuets without even blinking. It was kind of creepy..."

"Oh sorry!" Eddie tried to redeem herself in this conversation, "I was just thinking about how good it feels to have exams over." Jake was in all, except one, of Eddies classes, and that one class was study hall.

"God, that Geometry test was fucken hard!" Jake laughed, "I think, no, i know i failed it!"

"It wasnt that hard, and anyways, can we not talk about exams the first day of Christmas Break?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah sure. So what are you doing out here?" Jake wondered.

"Just enjoying a few hours to myself before the Christmas chaos _really_ begins." Eddie replied trying to make Jake laugh.

"Same here. Mind if i sit down?" Jake asked, since he had been standing throughout the duration of the conversation.

"Of course," Eddie said, but she must have turned red when he asked, because he said in a sarcastic voice and playfully punched her in the arm, "God Eddie, I'm asking to sit down, not asking you on a date."

"Oh shut up, Jake." Eddie couldn't help but grin as she hit him back.

"Eddie, do you like me? Like _really_ like me?" Jake said very abruptly.

"Uh no!" Eddie yelled while looking at him with a discussed face.

"Come on Malloy, i see you staring at me in class, and i see when you blush when ever i come by." Jake retorted the argument back.

"Wow... i thought you were beyond oblivious..." Eddie whispered under her breath, but Jake still heard her.

"So is that a yes on the you liking me question?" Jake asked with a smirk on his face.

"no. that's a no." Eddie said, except she could help but give off a small grin.

"Oh well that's a little awkward..." Jake said in a voice that Eddie just couldn't take seriously, but she decided to play along anyway.

"Why is that?" Eddie replied.

"Well it's awkward because i like you Eddie Malloy, and i always have." He said with a serious face, and as soon as he said that he felt a pain in his arm, Eddie had just hit him, harder than usual. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Don't lie to me about stuff like that." Eddie wasn't kidding, and Jake could tell by her face.

"The thing is though, i am not lying." Jake said, again with a serious face.

"Come on Jake, I've been pranked too many times by you for me to actually believe you." Eddie said not wanting to be a victim of Jake's latest prank.

"How can I prove it to you?" Jake wanted, no he needed, to prove to Eddie that he has liked her for all these years, and he still does.

"You can't." Eddie had gotten up from the bench that they were sitting on.

"Well what about this...?" Jake's voice came into her ears, but she really didn't even care, she kept on walking, and all of a sudden Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her around. The next thing Eddie knew, they were only an inch apart, and their eyes were locked. After a moment of starting into each others eyes, Jake took the next step and gently place his lips on Eddies. They remained kissing until Jake figured it was enough to prove his point. They pulled apart, and Eddie was speechless.

"Do you believe me now?" Jake laughed while asked the question.

"I guess so..." Eddie smiled.

"Well I don't know about you, but i should probably get home." Jake said, not wanting this time to end.

"Yeah i should probably get home too." Eddie was so surprised... behind all that teasing, was a crush. Jake Hadford had a crush on her...wow...

"Can I walk you home?" Jake asked, knowing he probably wouldn't see her for a few days.

Eddie smiled and turned red as she replied with, " Yeah of course."

Jake grabbed her hand and they walked home in silence until they got to the front door of the Malloy's house. "Bye Jake..." Eddie said sweetly as she stood on her tippy-toes and gave Jake a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Eddie," Jake said as he pulled her into a final hug before she went inside.

**_"Wow..." Jake thought, "_**Eddie actually likes me**_. This is great Christmas..." _**

**_The End..._**


End file.
